User talk:FrostyLemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cardboard Box page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Cut The Rope Rio? Hi I'm new to this wiki,I have found these pages:Golden Beachball and Rio (disambiguation).Are these supposed be here? User:Greeny356 teh epic one 03:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry for being really late on this response (I've had to focus all my time to college). No, Cut the Rope Rio is fanon and should not be on this wiki. Thanks for asking FrostyLemonTalk Page deletion Hey FrostyLemon. I have tagged a fair few articles for deletion due to their nonsensical nature. I have also reverted a fair bit of vandalism and am still not finished. Could you please sort out the pages needed to be deleted? They can be located here. Thanks. 14:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) HI! *Thanks Bob! I'm going to need another admin around here to keep this wiki in shape as I'm not going to get another break for 10 weeks due to college. Notify me if your intrested otherwise I'll continue roaming around for worthy users. FrostyLemonTalk 07:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi. Yeah, I would be interested please. I have a bit of time over the next few weeks so am able to get to work. I noticed a few article comments needing to be deleted also. 07:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) hi there! Admin rights Hey Frosty Lemon. Is there any chance of acquiring Admin rights please? There is an awful lot of comments spam which needs cleaning up. A lot of spam pages as well... :/ 17:34, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Any active people? Hello FrostyLemon. I skimmed the sysop list and it seems you're the only who hasn't lost his interest in Cut the Rope Wikia. I am a Cut the Rope fan wishing to improve this wikia. I've got a solid three-year experience at Wikipedia and I am able to devote some of my time to Cut the Rope Wikia. If you are interested in improving this wiki, please drop me an email using Special:EmailUser. In the meanwhile, I'll try to do some edits. Yours, Nochnik (talk) 23:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) In particular, this wikia needs to define some strict rules on how we deal with fanon. If we choose not to accept fanon level packs, a lot of articles must be deleted for good as soon as possible. Next, we need to organize the content. I believe expanding articles about boxes like this is a good idea, though I am opened for discussion. If we create a set of articles about every box (they are 26 by far), it will be a good backbone for the wikia. Please write me so we can discuss these and following steps. Nochnik (talk) 21:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC) FYI: sorted out the images. It must be easier to search for them now. There are fanart images that I think need to be deleted. --Nochnik (talk) 20:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Another bunch of pages to be deleted. Why haven't I seen them before? Could you please take care of them?--Nochnik (talk) 10:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC) *Awesome, just about all fanon is gone, I was only unable to delete Birthday Box as it keeps coming up with a server error. How would you like to be an admin, you've already done some excellent and helpful work and it would be great to have another admin!FrostyLemonTalk :* That would be great. Thank you. I surely agree, if you ask me. --Nochnik (talk) 13:27, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Cardboard box I'd suggest moving User:FrostyLemon/Page of Drafting to Cardboard Box. It's quite ready, in my opinion. At the moment, I have very little idea what to add to Cultural References, and Walkthroughs are yet to be done, but on a separate page. Let's move your draft to the main namespace. --Nochnik (talk) 09:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) *I think it's pretty much done as well, the only final thing is to hopefully get a better infobox template in the long term because the one that we are currently using is pretty simple. FrostyLemonTalk Re:We're hiring! Hi FrostyLemon, I would suggest some improvements to your recent blogpost. It's good that newcomers will see such a post, but you may also add a link to my talk page or for newcomers to ask any questions. I am monitoring my mail and talk page, so I promise to be there to answer them. Yours, Nochnik (talk) 19:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC)